Letting Go
by Anam-Cara
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan each learn to let go of something after the events of TPM


Title: Letting Go  
  
Author: Jedi Kris  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: No problem, just ask me first so I know here it's going  
  
Category: Obi-Wan and Anakin; angst  
  
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan each learn to let go of something after the events of TPM  
  
Feedback: Always appreciated and welcomed  
  
Disclaimer: I'm making no money off of this. All characters belong to Mr. Lucas  
  
~*~  
  
Glancing down at the boy who gripped his hand, Obi-Wan smiled softly. Although he had felt a tad bit jealous of Anakin at first, he did like the boy. And it helped ease his grief having someone to take care of. Anakin had already grown attached to Obi-Wan. He had lost Qui-Gon, his mother, and wouldn't be seeing Padme again for...well, possibly he wouldn't see her again ever.  
  
Obi-Wan was suddenly very important to him; Obi-Wan was suddenly all he had. That's why he had a death grip on the older Jedi's hand. Obi-Wan kneeled down in front of Anakin.  
  
"Anakin, it's getting late. It's been a long day and tomorrow we will be returning to Coruscant.  
  
Why don't you get some rest? I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back."  
  
Anakin looked unsure. Obi-Wan offered him a reassuring smile. "I promise. Now get on then." Anakin dropped Obi-Wan's hand and left. He actually was very tired.  
  
Obi-Wan waited until Anakin had fallen asleep and then slipped out of their quarters quietly. He walked out of the building, into the welcoming air of a Naboo evening.  
  
It was going to rain; he could tell. He had been in enough storms to know. But he didn't care. Anything to get away. Perhaps it would soothe him...the rain. It always seemed to have that affect on him. It cleansed his soul.  
  
Planting himself onto a bench, he sighed. When Qui-Gon had died, so had a part of his innocence. And suddenly he was unsure of himself and his path. Thousands of questions danced around his head.  
  
What if Anakin really was the Chosen One? And what if Obi-Wan couldn't train him properly? What if he failed?  
  
He would not only let down Anakin and the galaxy, but Qui-Gon, who seemed to have faith enough in him to make Obi-Wan promise to train Anakin. Obi- Wan laughed bitterly. Qui-Gon had faith in him to train the boy...a faith that Obi-Wan did not have in himself. But he would do it.  
  
A few drops of water suddenly landed on his head, causing him to look up. The sky had darkened and the rain became a downpour. But Obi-Wan didn't move. He had no reason to.  
  
Closing his eyes, he let the rain drench him, heal him. "Master Obi-Wan?"  
  
Jerking around, he saw Anakin's rumpled figure standing there. He too was now soaked. He didn't seem to mind though, as he sat next to Obi-Wan. Rain was a rare thing on Tatooine, and Anakin seemed to be in awe of it.  
  
"Anakin, I thought I told you to go to sleep?"  
  
Anakin nodded at the reprimand. "Yes sir. But I- I couldn't sleep."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and looked at Anakin closely. Of course; the boy missed his mother and Qui-Gon. It was understandable. And he was afraid Obi-Wan would be angry with him.  
  
"Anakin, I'm not angry with you." He paused, wondering if he should share what he was feeling. Perhaps it would help bring them closer. They were both hurting.  
  
"I miss Qui-Gon too. And I didn't know your mother, but...there's nothing wrong in missing her Ani."  
  
Anakin's Padawan hair cut became tousled in the drenching rain. His face took on an introspective look and he said, "I miss my mother and you miss your father."  
  
"Yes." He leaned in closer to Anakin. "But you know, we can miss them. We will always miss them, Anakin. That's the way of things. But the Force binds us all together." He smiled then, suddenly taking comfort in his own words. "And we will see them again. We will see everyone we've lost in time. That's what eventually makes it easier to deal with."  
  
Anakin smiled slightly too. But then he looked upset again. "I'm afraid I will forget her."  
  
"No. She's always in your heart. That is where Qui-Gon is, where Padme is, where I am. And that's why you are never alone. You can let go of the hurt, without letting go of your memories, of the people themselves."  
  
Anakin hesitated, then quickly reached out and hugged Obi-Wan, feeling even more grateful to have him near. "Thank you, Master. I will remember that always."  
  
Obi-Wan stood up, taking Anakin's small hand. "Let's get inside then."  
  
Once inside their quarters, Obi-Wan handed Anakin some dry clothes and sent him off to change. Watching him run off, his thoughts went again to Anakin's training. The boy was incredibly strong with the Force. Perhaps he really was the Chosen One.  
  
Obi-Wan vowed that whatever happened, however long it took, he would not fail Anakin. He would ensure the boy brought balance to the Force. But he couldn't help the slight chill that went down his spine. Something told him that balance would be brought, but not without great cost.  
  
--------------  
  
THE END 


End file.
